50 Shades Of John
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: John Cena always gets what he wants, he's the ruler of the locker room for fucks sake. When he wants Randy, the man who's been driving him absolutely crazy lately, will Randy get him to change his ways? Will he get to see new shades of John that John tries so desperately to keep hidden? WARNING: Slash, cursing.


**Title: **50 Shades Of John.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Centon; Orton/Cena.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I'd owned these people, but I don't sadly!

**A/N:** This is inspired by John & AJ's tweets today. If you haven't seen their tweets, I suggest you check them out! Anyway, after having a COMPLETE mental breakdown, I typed up this baby! It's my first story where John's the dominator! Ahhh! Anyway, if it's not good, feel free to say so. I was crying, giggling, and fangirling all at the same time as I wrote it, so I wasn't in my right mind anyway, lmfao.

* * *

Big, bad, bi John Cena ruled the locker room. If you had the audacity to even cross him the slightest, whether it's purposely one upping him in the ring, or taking the last bag of Doritos even though you didn't know he was craving some that day, he was going to punish you.

His choice of punishment? As long as you didn't do anything that he'd want to ruin your career in return for, your punishment was ridiculous, mind-boggling sex.

How is that a punishment? First of all, you'd be begging Vince, literally begging, on your hands and knees, _your new favorite place to be thanks to John_, for a few days off because you can't even feel you lower half. Second of all, it works out for him, because you'd be so busy begging for another taste of him, he wouldn't have to worry about you ever crossing him again.

He never targeted people, and he never even picked up people for just a quick fuck, though his 'punishment' list, along with his fuck list, is ridiculously long. It's because people just throw theirselves at him.

There's one person, though, yet to be on his list. That person? Randy Orton.

John labeled him as a friend, and he chose not to have many, so Randy didn't really worry about becoming a person on that list. And though John considered Randy a friend, they were nowhere near _actual_ friends. A friend for John, means someone who he doesn't bother, as long as they promise not to bother him in return. Randy was busy running Smackdown, as much as John let him, so he had no problem steering clear of John and staying out of his way.

Lately, though, Smackdown stars have been ending up on Raw more and more. That means they've been seeing each other a lot more. Randy gives his polite hellos, and occasional conversation when John starts it, but other than that, Randy tries to continue staying out of John's way.

He hasn't been doing that good of a job though. John watches him often, studies him. He's tall, with gorgeous tanned skin, a sexy face, the body of a god, and a voice that gets John rock hard with just the first syllable of a word slipping off Randy's sexy lips.

John's never targeted people before, but he wants Randy. Unfortunately for Randy, John's not really one of those guys that go 'Hey, I'm John, and I'm really attracted to you. Would you like to go out some time?' Unfortunately for Randy, he's more of a 'This is my dick. Now suck.' type of guy.

"Ugh, I need a shower." John hears Randy's voice as the locker room door opens. "I wouldn't go in there." John hears a low voice reply, and thinks he can point it out as…maybe…Ziggler? "And why is that?" Randy asks. "John's in there." He hears Kofi answer; he'd know that voice anywhere. "So? We're cool. _You guys_ are his problem." Randy chuckles, then John hears him advance towards the showers. A few seconds later, Randy enters the open shower room.

"Hey, Johnny."

Johnny? Oh, John will definitely have to make Randy scream that when he takes him in a few minutes.

"Sup, Orton?" John calls back in his sexy, gangsta, Boston accent.

Randy knows a simple hello is all John wants out of him, so he quickly turns away from where John stands, and finds a shower head on the other side of the shower. He doesn't hear John go over to the shower door, and he definitely doesn't see John motion to the few men still left in the locker room to leave. The men quickly obey John's orders, snatching their things up and leaving. Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Runnels hang back for a few seconds, silently begging John with their eyes not to hurt their friend and mentor. John makes a mental note to punish them the next time he sees them for not immediately following his orders. John silently closes the door, and slips back to his shower head, only to turn and stare at Randy.

God, look at that nice, tight ass. John can't wait to be deep inside that.

"You looked good out there tonight." John mentions. "Thanks. Your match was great!" Randy replies, not turning. He knows John doesn't like eye contact. "I know. So you got plans tonight?" John asks, stroking his self, just thinking of what he's about to do. "Uhm," Why's John asking him about plans? John's never been this friendly with him, "no." Randy answers. "Good." He hears a smile in John's voice. Why?" Randy takes a risk of asking.

"Because now you don't have to clear your plans for me." He hears John's voice directly in his ear as he feels John's arms wrap around his body, John's body pressing tightly against the back of him.

Randy stops breathing. Oh God. No! No. He didn't do anything to John! Why is he doing this?

"W-What are you doing?" Randy asks. "Shut up." John growls, then kisses along Randy's neck.

Randy swallows hard, but doesn't say a word. Maybe if he just obeys, John'll go easy on him. Maybe he'll even let him go.

John reaches down and grips Randy's dick. "Do you know how absolutely _crazy_ you've been driving me lately?" John asks, stroking Randy slowly, still kissing along Randy's neck and back. "N-No." Randy stutters, half from being terrified, and half from being turned on.

Sure Randy's had sex with Ted and Cody a time or two, but he was always the one that was in charge. He's never been taken. He knows John is a dominator. He knows he's completely in for it.

"Well you have. I can't get your sexy ass off my mind, and that angers me." He squeezes Randy's dick, and Randy screams out. "So why don't you make me happy again?" John asks, pulling away. Randy immediately turns around, and begins to lower to his knees. "Woah, woah. Not yet." John whispers, then presses Randy against the shower wall. "I think I'm gon' take my time with you." John then whispers, before leaning in and kissing Randy's neck again, pressing their bodies together, moaning as his dick brushes against Randy's.

Randy shuts his eyes and tries to steady his breathing. Take his time? He's not sure if he should be even more scared, or thankful. From what he's heard from John's victims, John shoves his dick in their mouth, then in their ass, then throws 'em out. He makes sure he only has to be around the victim as short a time as possible.

"You ain't makin' no noise. Does it not feel good?" John asks, pulling away and looking in Randy's eyes. "I-It does! I'm sorry, I…" Randy doesn't know what to say. "It's coo'. Don't apologize. You scared, baby?" John asks. Randy gives a small nod, not wanting to verbally admit he's scared. "Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you, baby." John smirks, then grabs Randy's cock again. Randy lets loose a strangled moan. "That feel good?" John asks, stroking him. "Yes, fuck." Randy moans, bucking into John's hand.

John then leans in and does something Randy's heard he never, _ever_ does. John kisses him.

Randy's breath hitches as John's lips knead against his, immediately trying to press his tongue into Randy's mouth. Randy parts his lips and attacks John's tongue with his. John grabs the back of Randy's head and pulls it to him, deeping the kiss as his tongue explores Randy's mouth.

John doesn't know what he's doing. He never does these types of things. He never gives the other person's nether region any type of attention. And he _damn sure_ never does anything as intimate as kisses them. But here he is, stroking Randy to full hardness as their tongues are at play.

They pull away, both out of breath. "Should I now?" Randy asks, grabbing John's hard dick and mirroring the strokes. "Nah. Don't worry about it. Just turn around."

And now he's turning down a blow job from a perfectly good set of lips? What the fuck is wrong with him?

Randy turns his back towards John, leans against the wall, and spreads his legs, not wanting to anger John for not being ready. "You ever done this before?" John asks, kneading his fingers into Randy's ass. "No." Randy replies. "Aight." John replies, then slowly trails a finger over Randy's hole. Randy takes a deep breath, and John slowly slides his finger in as Randy exhales. Randy squirms for a bit, but lets John pump his finger inside him.

This is another first for John. When it comes to anal virgins, John finds the pain their problem. He might be nice enough to let them adjust to him being inside them, _if_ he's in a good mood, but there's no preperation done.

John slowly slides another finger in, and Randy whimpers. He pumps and scissors his fingers inside Randy for a while, making sure he's good and ready. "You think you ready?" John asks. "Yeah." Randy replies, seriously feening for John's dick at this point. "Come here, baby." John says, grabbing Randy and pulling him into his arms. Randy wraps his arms around John's neck, and John picks him up, allowing Randy to wrap his legs around John's waist.

Randy gives John a confused look. John does everything in his power to make sure he doesn't have to see his victim's stupid faces when he's fucking them. There's nothing he hates worse. But here he is, pressing Randy against the wall as he stares into his eyes.

He takes one hand and positions himself at Randy's entrance, then looks back at Randy to see Randy staring in his eyes still. "You got some sexy ass eyes." John whispers, getting lost in them. "Thanks." Randy smiles. John leans in and kisses Randy, and as he does, he slowly enters inside him. Randy bites down on John's lip at the pain he's feeling down below. John groans out in pain, but doesn't pull away. He forces Randy's teeth apart, and shoves his tongue inside Randy's mouth. He slides into Randy, up to the hilt, and pauses, letting their tongues play.

Right now, he's more interested in how good Randy taste, rather then how good he feels wrapped around his dick.

"Johnny, move." Randy pulls away and says.

_Johnny_.

John pulls out and thrusts back into Randy, slow and deep. "Fuck, Johnny." Randy hisses, dropping his head to John's shoulder. John holds him tighter as he continues pumping, his speed increasing a bit as Randy's moans get louder. Randy pushes his shoulders against the shower wall, which gets his lower half to meet John's thrusts. John feels fucking incredible inside him.

"God, Johnny, shit!" Randy calls out. "You keep fucking calling me Johnny, and it's fucking driving me insane!" John says between thrusts. "Oh really? Johnny." Randy says. John looks at him with eyes of fire. "Johnny." Randy smirks, and John's eyes go a bit wide. Randy leans in and licks around the shell of John's ear, before whispering directly into it, "Johnny." He moans out. "I'm going to fucking tear your ass up if you don't quit teasing me." John replies, having to control himself from letting his thrusts get too out of hand. "Do it. I dare you." Randy whispers, adding a long moan to punctuare his sentence.

At that, John pulls Randy's body away from the wall, and slams it back against it, then increases his pace by 5x. Randy screams out in pleasure, John prodding straight into his fuck bundle.

John tried to warn Randy, and he pushed him. Now John's completely lost all control.

He pounds into Randy, hard and fast, stabbing into his buddle with every stroke. Each and every time John hits his bundle, Randy screams out John's name.

John can't take it. John's going into over drive.

"Stop! John, stop! Wait! Stop!" Randy soon cries out, and John has to mentally _force_ himself to quit. "What?" John asks. "You're starting to hurt me." Randy says, his voice small. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." John whispers, punctuating each sentence with a kiss. Randy doesn't say anything, he just looks away.

John wraps his arms around Randy even tighter, then pulls from the wall. He goes to a corner, turns his back to it, and slides down the wall till he's sitting, Randy in his lap, still on his dick. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" John asks, concerned that he may have hurt Randy's insides. "I'm fine now. If you wouldn't have stopped though…" Randy trails off. "I'm sorry. I won't do that anymore. Do you want to stop?"

Stop? John's never allowed someone to make him stop. What the fuck is going on here?

"No! No, I don't want you to stop. Just…not so hard, okay?" Randy asks. "I promise, baby." John replies, then kisses Randy again as he holds his waist, and slowly begins thrusting up into him. Randy breaks the kiss and moans out, throwing his head back. He begins lifting and lowering himself, riding John's cock, making John groan out as he contiously meets Randy's body.

"Fuck, Randy, this feels so fucking good." Jon groans out, and if Randy can remember correctly, this is the first time John's actually called him by his first name, and not his last name. "_You_ feel so good." Randy replies, grinding his hips along John's dick.

John grabs Randy by the back of the head, and pulls him into a kiss, that being the only thing to keep him from increasing his thrusts.

Randy pulls away and leans his forehead against John's, staring into his eyes. John stares back, shocked yet captivated. He doesn't do the whole 'looking in people's eyes' thing. That's how people can see how you're feeling. Just like Randy can see how scared John looks. Just like John can see the pure lust and pleasure in Randy's eyes. Randy's eyes send John to his breaking point.

"I want you to cum with me, baby." John whispers, then pecks Randy's lips, not breaking their forehead contact. John reaches down and begins stroking Randy, wanting them to cum together.

He always ends the night with his dick in his one night stand's mouths, but here he is not finding the capability to pull out.

Randy groans out in pleasure. With John hitting his bundle repeatedly while he strokes his dick and stares into his eyes, it all proves too much for Randy. His muscles tighten around John as he cums, crying out Johnny's name. The constriction and that name being said again is what pushes John over the edge, and he shoots his load inside of Randy.

"Fuck, that was perfect." Randy moans, still feeling the effects of the fucking. Before John can reply, he leans in and kisses him again. John kisses back, his tongue invading Randy's mouth. Randy only kisses for a few seconds, because he's still out of breath. He pulls away and lays his head on John's shoulder, as John just holds him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." John finally says. "Thanks for it." Randy pulls away, chuckling.

"Come on, stand up." John says, standing them both up, then sitting Randy down on his feet. The two men just stare at each other for a moment, neither really knowing what to say. "Randy, are you hungry?" John asks. "Yeah, why?" Randy asks. "You too tired to let me take you out to dinner?" John asks. "No," Randy smiles, "I'd like that." He explains. "Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll take you somewhere. I'm gonna wait for you outside, okay?" John says. "Alright. I won't be long." Randy smiles. John leans in and they kiss for a moment, before John decides to exit the shower, after taking a quick look back at Randy.

He dresses quickly, then exits the building, never having needed a cigar so bad. As he lights up, he thinks about what just happened. What the fuck did just happen? Why? What is it about Randy that made him completely change his ways? What is it about Randy that made John do a complete 360, and show all the shades of himself he does his best to keep hidden?

Whatever it is….John actually thinks he likes it. It just may keep the rest of the locker room safe for a little while. A little while? Eh, at the rate Randy makes him feel, the locker room just might be safe for a long time to come.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be lovely! Happy #Raw1000 tomorrow! I'll update WTCM tomorrow probably too. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
